Kasheeta
| |}} The Kasheeta are a species of reptilian humanoids native to Kashet, the second planet of the Isis Kash system. Description and Biology Despite some similarities to the Gorn the Kasheeta evolved independently on the planet Kashet. Members of this race grow to 2.5 meters at adulthood. The Males usually have dull-green skin. Female Kasheeta were arrogant and could take a quick offense at any provocation. Despite this they still prefer non-violent resolutions. The females can be identified by bright green or reddish-green skin. Some members of both sexes can have bright blueish neck scales which was believed by the Kasheeta to lead to superior breeding. All members of this race have bony, ridge-like structures at the base of the neck. This section of the body contains medicinal properties. Members of several planets in the Triangle sector have found monetary value in these medicines. The Kasheetans have a life span of 20-30 standard years. The advancement of medicine was the primary focus of Kasheetan scientists in the late 23rd century. This has lead to a large number of influx of Federation physicians and healers to the planet. Society Kasheetans can seem aloof and arrogant to others they don't immediately recognize as a friend. This can cause some problems when they are first introduced to someone, but the Kasheetans are capable of expressing friendship. If you are accepted as a friend of a Kasheeta, they were known to be a little obsessive with it. This would include frequent gifts to prove their friendship and an expectation of the same in return. There is a rigid social structure with the Kasheet. In 2275 The Empress of the Domed Cities from the H'Jarilx dynasty was the head of the matriarchy. Below the empress was various family lines that provided each city with a governor responsible for overseeing the needs of her city and territory. The governors would meet once a month with the empress in the capital of Lo' Luth for homage and government duties. The empress had also set up a selective birth control program. This promoted enhanced feminine qualities over less desirable male qualities. The off-world dignitaries consisted of Kasheet females. The second-class males were usually manual and domestic labor with little chance for advancement. There is an elite warrior class (consisting of smaller less powerful females). In some cities it was illegal to teach basic literacy to members of the male population. History During the 20th century the male population controlled a warring tribal society. Kasheetan scientists detected the start of a new ice age that was the result of the use of chemical weapons. The male leaders ignored the warnings of the impending glacier advance which lead to a female revolution. One of their first acts was to build a network of domed cities to ensure the survival of the race. Several tribes refused to join the new social order and by the late 23rd century still remained along the fringes of Kashet's glaciers. They adapted as best as they could and would occasionally attack various cultural centers for supplies. Sometime in the 21st century, the bulk of the Kasheeta overcame their aggressive tendencies. The Federation made first contact with this race in 2275. The Kasheeta were associate members of the United Federation of Planets as of 2286 and had a female delegation present during the "Whalesong Crisis" on Earth. There are plans for a permanent Federation delectation on Kashet by 2287 if the empress supports the building of an astronomical facilitiy within the Isis Kash system. The Empress of the Domed Cities had concluded a trade agreement with Andorian mining interests allowing them to extract radioactives. In return the Kasheeta received modern power plants and various support technologies. The Kasheeta are seeking additional trade concessions as they integrate themselves in Federation society. By the late 23rd century, several females from Kasheeta royal families have been selected for Starfleet Academy. ( ) External link * Category:Humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures Category:Reptilian races and cultures Category:Federation races and cultures Category:Kasheeta